


The Wedding

by FlirtyFroggy



Series: This Old House [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyFroggy/pseuds/FlirtyFroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The problem with inviting lots of family members you haven’t seen for a long time to your wedding is that you end up spending the entire time with distant aunts and cousins instead of your new spouse, which was a large part of the reason they hadn’t wanted to invite anyone in the first place.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this instead of working on any of my WIPs. Whoops.
> 
> Sequel to Stigmatophilia but you probably don't need to read that to read this, mostly because very little actually happens in this. It's just porn and fluff.

Fernando knew the exact moment that Dan spotted the pod of peas he had slipped into his buttonhole, nestled alongside the rosebuds and the gypsophila, because he gave a spluttered laugh that he tried to disguise as a cough, and turned away. Fernando took his place at Dan’s side and smiled innocently at the registrar as she began the ceremony.

To the surprise of everyone but those who knew them very well, their simple ceremony included traditional vows. When they had first sat down to plan their wedding, ‘not writing our own vows’ was at the very top of both their lists of requirements. He had sat through other people’s self-written vows and they were always awful, either trite and meaningless or overwrought and badly written and frankly uncomfortable to listen to. Where would he even start? ‘Daniel, I knew you were something special when you didn’t hesitate to let me come all over your tattoos after knowing me for less than two days’. He stifled a giggle and looked at his feet; from the corner of his eye he saw Dan biting his lip, his eyes fixed straight ahead. Typical. Supposedly the happiest day of their lives and they couldn’t even look at each other.

~~

They were greeted by cheers when they arrived at the reception venue, with congratulatory hugs and slaps on the back from everyone. Well, almost everyone. “That was the worst wedding I have ever been to, what is the matter with you two?” Pepe said, ruffling Dan’s hair. Dan batted him away and smoothed it back down.

“I believe you’re supposed to congratulate us and wish us the best for the future,” Fernando said.

“No, I don’t think so. That doesn’t sound right at all.”

“For God’s sake, Pepe,” Juan said, pulling first Dan and then Fernando into a hug. “It’s their wedding day. Can’t you behave yourself?”

“No,” Fernando and Pepe chorused, then glared at each other. Juan shook his head, then caught Dan’s eye and grinned. Dan grinned back. This hadn’t been the wedding they had wanted at all, but now, standing here listening to his husband bicker with Pepe, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“What was so funny, anyway? Was it just nerves or— why are you wearing peas?” Juan said as his gaze fell on Fernando’s chest.

“It’s symbolic,” Dan said when Fernando didn’t volunteer an explanation.

“Of what?”

“Um,” Dan said.

“Of us,” Fernando said. “And how compatible we are. You know, peas in a pod.” They both dissolved into giggles, Fernando resting his head on Dan’s shoulder and Dan burying his face in Fernando’s hair.

“Oh God,” Juan said. “Pepe, you’re right. There’s something the matter with both of them.”

“What was that first part?”

“I said ‘oh God’.”

“No, the part about me being right.”

“Well, it had to happen eventually.”

Their voices grew fainter, and when Dan lifted his head again they had disappeared into the crowd. He looked back at his husband — his _husband_ , it seemed like a very grown-up and important thing to have — and his laughter died away. Something had shifted. Even though nothing had changed but their legal status, everything seemed different now.

“You’ve gone very serious,” Fernando said, tracing a finger over his cheekbone.

“I was just wondering how I was going to carry you over the threshold. You’re pretty heavy, you know.”

Fernando smiled and pressed his lips to Dan’s, soft and chaste and promising. “We’ll think of something.”

“You’re not objecting to being carried over the threshold.”

“Well I’m certainly not carrying you.”

~~

The problem with inviting lots of family members you haven’t seen for a long time to your wedding is that you end up spending the entire time with distant aunts and cousins instead of your new spouse, which was a large part of the reason they hadn’t wanted to invite anyone in the first place. It had been hours since they had done more than brush past each other on the way to speak to yet another relative. Fernando nodded politely as his sister’s mother-in-law chatted on about— actually, he had no idea what she was talking about, because Dan was on the other side of the room laughing with Nick and Nick’s father, his face open and alight and beautiful. Nick was talking, punctuating his story with wild gestures, while Dan blushed and shook his head. He kept tugging at his cuffs, glimpses of dark ink set off against the crisp white dress shirt. Fernando groaned internally. Dan knew what that did to him. He was doing it on purpose.

A hand on his arm drew his attention back to where it was supposed to be. María was smiling at him with sympathy and some amusement. “I’m so sorry,” Fernando said. “I wasn’t listening to any of that, I’m sorry.”

“I’m the one who should apologise, I’m keeping you from your husband on your wedding day.” She made shooing motions with her hands. “Go, go.”

He smiled gratefully but didn’t linger any further before setting off to join Dan. He slipped an arm around his waist just as he was saying “No, no, that’s not true.”

“What’s not true?” Fernando asked.

“Nothing,” Dan said, cutting off Nick, who had opened his mouth to share what Fernando was sure was an embarrassing story from Dan’s childhood.

“Keeping secrets from me? Bad start to a marriage.”

“Exactly,” Nick said. “So you should tell him. Or better yet, let me tell him.”

“Later,” Dan said, his gaze lingering on Fernando’s mouth. Fernando knew they were being rude, but he couldn’t look away either.

“Right,” Nick said after a moment’s pause. “Dad, we should probably go before this turns x-rated. We’ll find Mum and just… be somewhere that isn’t here.”

Fernando was barely listening. Dan’s hand cupped his jaw, his fingers brushing against his ear. “Missed you,” he whispered. Fernando took hold of his free hand and pulled him out of the room, no longer caring about things like discretion or manners. He flung open the bathroom door and pushed Dan inside, not bothering to check if they were alone, and pinned him against the counter. “Took you long enough,” Dan said against his mouth.

“I knew it. I knew you were doing it on purpose.”

“Doing what?” Dan asked, all innocence. Fernando growled and pressed against him, kissing him hard and deep. “You can’t blame me,” Dan said when they broke breathlessly apart. “You know how good you look in that suit?”

“Want you out of that suit,” Fernando murmured against Dan’s jaw, and shivered when Dan’s hands slipped into his hair. Dan pushed his head down and Fernando sank happily to his knees.

“There’s no lock on that door,” Dan said as Fernando unzipped his trousers.

“I know.”

“Anyone could walk in here.”

“I know,” Fernando said, and slid Dan’s trousers and underwear down over his hips. Dan let out a guttural moan when Fernando took him in his mouth; Fernando closed his eyes and hummed, and one of the hands in his hair slipped down to caress his cheek.

It wasn’t long at all before Dan was bucking into Fernando’s mouth, his thigh muscles quivering under Fernando’s hands. Fernando heard the door swing open but there was no way he was stopping now. There was a pause in which the only sounds that could be heard were Dan’s panting and the wet slide of Fernando’s mouth, and then Pepe’s voice rang out: “Oh God, my eyes.” The door banged shut but Pepe could still be clearly heard on the other side of it. “Fabregas, Mata, pay up.”

“Fernando,” Dan gasped, his fingers flexing against Fernando’s scalp. “Look at me.” Fernando opened his eyes and looked up at Dan’s flushed face. He took him in as deep as he could and swallowed as Dan came with a groan and a tug on his hair. “Fuck,” Dan said as Fernando drew slowly away. “You are so— fuck.” Fernando didn’t have time to respond before he was being hauled up off the floor and pulled into a kiss. “I love it when you taste of me,” Dan said, licking into his mouth.

“Hmm,” Fernando said and pressed closer, his erection hard against Dan’s hip. He tilted his head to give Dan better access as he nuzzled at his neck. “Daniel, I swear, if you don’t get me off soon I’m going to do it myself.” He jerked his hips for emphasis, the friction sending shudders through him. Dan stopped his nuzzling and stepped back so he was an arm’s length away. Fernando stared at him.

“Go on then.”

“What?”

“Do it yourself.”

Fernando wanted to refuse and make some crack about how jerking off on your wedding day was just sad, but instead he found himself unzipping his trousers, his gaze locked with Dan’s. He’d barely taken hold of his cock, relief and pleasure rushing through him, when Dan was back in his personal space, entangling their fingers and crowding Fernando against the counter. Fernando moaned into Dan’s mouth. “Thought you wanted me to do it myself.”

“Changed my mind.” Dan’s free hand was fumbling with the buttons on Fernando’s shirt. When he had them all undone he pushed both the shirt and the jacket off Fernando’s shoulders. “Don’t want to ruin your lovely suit,” he said, a statement only slightly undermined by the fact that the jacket was now bunched up behind him. Fernando couldn’t really care about the suit though, with pleasure coiling inside him and the heat of Dan’s body pressed against his. He panted against Dan’s neck as the pressure built, his body tensed for release.

He was right on the edge when Dan’s hand stopped working his cock and grabbed his wrist instead. The next thing he knew, Dan had both his arms pinned behind him, his hands caught between his lower back and the counter. “Dan, what—” he broke off when Dan’s hand returned to his cock. This time his strokes were slow and light; just the right pace and pressure to drive Fernando out of his mind. “ _Hijo de puta_ , I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Dan smiled.

“Yes I do.” Fernando thrust against Dan’s hand, seeking more pressure and friction but only succeeding in breaking Dan’s rhythm.

“What’s your rush?”

“My rush is that we’re in a public toilet and both our families are outside probably wondering where we’ve gone,” Fernando tried, to no avail. “I need to come, Dan. Please, please, Daniel, let me come, I need to come. Please.”

Dan’s hand gripped him more firmly and sped up and Fernando cried out in relief, the sound swallowed up in Dan’s mouth. Dan let his hands go, and he snaked his arms around Dan’s neck and clung to him as his release hit, shuddering and shaking in his husband’s arms. “So pretty when you beg,” Dan said as he kissed him through the aftermath.

“Fuck off.”

“I know it’s our wedding day but there’s really no need to get so sappy.” As if to prove this point, Dan placed a kiss to Fernando’s heaving chest then worked his way down, using his tongue to clean up the come on Fernando’s stomach. Fernando groaned.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Something good.”

“No, something bad.”

Dan grinned up at him and continued licking at his abs. “Serves you right,” he said between licks. “You kept me waiting. You know how long I’ve been watching you while you chatted up every old lady in Spain? Do you even know how you’re related to half these people?”

“You know nothing about waiting. But you will tonight, when I’ve got you in that hotel room and you’re begging for my cock.”

“I look forward to it,” Dan said, then made his way back up his chest and kissed him lightly. It was too hard to keep up the pretense at annoyance when he was feeling so sated and happy, so he gave up and wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck. A shiver ran through him and he realised how chilly it was in the room. Dan pulled Fernando’s thoroughly crumpled shirt and jacket back up his arms and over his shoulders, dropping a quick, loving kiss on his tattoo as he did so.

The door swung open again and they both turned to see Nick standing there. “Fuck, are you two still in here? This has got to be the longest quickie in the history of sex.”

“Bugger off, it’s our wedding day, your supposed to have sex. That’s literally the point of a wedding,” Dan said. Nick curled his lip and said something in Danish, of which Fernando understood about half. Something about them being rude and inconsiderate. Then he left, muttering to himself as he went.

“So,” Dan said, fastening the buttons on Fernando’s shirt. “Are you ready to go back out there and face everyone in the knowledge that a large portion of your family probably just heard you begging me to make you come?”

This time it was a little easier to summon up a glare. “I am not that loud.”

“If that’s what you want to believe.”

“Just you wait until tonight, Agger. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t see, let alone stand.”

“Is that supposed to be a threat? Because it sounds more like a promise.”

“Oh, it’s definitely a promise.”

~~

They were dancing to the wailing vocals and strummed guitars of some soft-rock ballad of the type they both hated, and Dan hadn’t known it was possible to be this happy. In spite of himself, he found the lyrics worming their way inside him, speaking to him, to this moment, and he knew that from now on every time he heard this god-awful song he would remember this. He held Fernando a little closer and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Any regrets?” Fernando said.

“No, of course not.”

“You’re not sorry we didn’t just run away to Tahiti and have something small and private?”

Dan looked around the room; at Pepe and Yolanda still going strong on the dance floor, albeit a little unsteadily and off-tempo, the rigors of a wedding nothing to people with five young children; at the few couples revolving slowly, Juan and Cesc given up on any pretense at dancing and just holding each other; at Fernando’s parents chatting with his own, somehow getting along brilliantly despite only being able to communicate in broken English and mime; at Nick, passed out in a corner with a group of Fernando’s cousins after a drinking competition that, in the end, none of them had the stomach for. “No. I wouldn’t change anything. You?”

Fernando pulled a face. “I kind of regret letting Juan and Cesc be in charge of the music. I don’t know what their problem is. Why can’t you play Nirvana at a wedding?” Even Dan knew the answer to this one. He was debating whether to say anything when he noticed the smile tugging at Fernando’s mouth.

“Very funny.”

“No, I don’t regret anything. Not even the music. I’m married to you, there’s nothing to regret.” Fernando tipped his head back and kissed him, soft and lingering.

“So,” Dan said. “You said something about a hotel room.”

Fernando smiled, as slow as his kiss had been, but decidedly more filthy. “I did.”

“Then why are we still here?”

**Author's Note:**

> The bit of ceremony we see is based (somewhat loosely) on my own, only instead of getting the giggles because of peas it was because there was some sort of ipod debacle and I ended up walking down the aisle to the Champions League music. It was awesome.
> 
> I have never been to a wedding (other than my own) where this song wasn't played at least three times. I have kind of a love-hate relationship with it.


End file.
